


You Won't Forget Me After Tonight

by capriciousking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada speaks French, I'm bad at writing smut, M/M, but I love this ship, they frick frack, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciousking/pseuds/capriciousking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nations, both in the shadow of their brothers finally connect and realise that maybe they aren't that different after all.</p>
<p>[This summary sucks I'm sorry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Forget Me After Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Uh, this is actually my first time writing a proper smut fic so I'm so sorry if it's horrible. I just had this idea for a Romanada fic and I had to write it okay. We need more of this. And more of Canada speaking French. 
> 
> Here are some translations if you'd like. I'm learning French but I'm unsure of these are accurate.  
> Tu es belle - You're beautiful  
> Tu es si sexy dans votre uniforme - You look so sexy in your uniform  
> Regardez-moi - Look at me  
> Embrasse moi - Kiss me  
> J'ai tellement envie de toi - I want you so  
> Désireux? - Eager?  
> S'agenouiller - Kneel  
> Sucer - Suck  
> Venez ici - Come here  
> Comme vous voulez, mon amour - As you wish, my love  
> Vous l'aimez quand je te merde, hm? - You like it when I fuck you, hm?  
> Vous êtes tellement putain de belle - You are so fucking beautiful  
> Allons au lit, l'amour - Come to bed, love  
> And I think the last two are obvious, just 'I love you' and 'I love you too'
> 
> I'm sorry so this was horrible it's my first time writing this kind of thing as opposed to usually just reading it. I'm planning on writing more sort of crack ships I enjoy and things like that. Again, so sorry if it's OOC too or anything of that sort.

Another world meeting, another meeting that he would be left unnoticed by everyone and silenced by their opinions, especially from his brother.

Matthew sighed, silently making his way down the corridor along with several other nations around him into the large meeting room.

Once inside, he looked around for an extra spot to sit, finding nearly every spot taken at the oval shaped table.

Eventually, there was one in sight. But he was very nervous to sit there, seeing who was seated next to the empty space at the table.

Romano.

Matthew was somewhat scared by the loud and usually agitated nation who never seemed to be quite happy about anything, firing insults at others and yelling frequently.

But as other nations took their seats, he realised it was the only chance he had and decided to try.

With a few deep breaths, he headed over to the empty seat, turning his attention to the nation who didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"H-Hey.. Uh.." He started, obviously nervous and fidgety, afraid of what his response might be. 

The other nation didn't budge or look over, probably because he didn't hear him.

"Hey... D-Do you mind if I sit here?" His voice was still quiet but louder than before, capturing the Italians attention this time.

"What?" The other shot back, abruptly, turning towards the trembling Canadian.

"O-Oh... I was j-just wondering if this seat was taken.." He spoke softly and bowed his head, gesturing to the seat next to him.

"Wouldn't you rather sit your brother?" He didn't sound overly angry but somewhat irritated.

"W-Well..." Matthew glanced across the table to where his brother sat, seeing his usual seat taken by England. He wanted to go over and ask politely if he could sit there instead but most likely the European nation wouldn't even notice his presence.

Romano followed his gaze to the end of the table, watching the American socialise and smile as if his brother didn't even exist. It made him grit his teeth to hold in his anger, feeling almost like he could sympathise with Matthew in some way.

The brunette turned to another spot at the table, easily recognising where his brother sat due to his loud and happy voice accompanied by a booming German accent. He growled quietly as he watched, quickly whipping his head back around to face Canada.

"Whatever. Sit." He said simply with a sigh.

Matthew pulled out the chair for himself and timidly sat down, mumbling out a quick 'thank you' to the other nation.

The Canadian was then too afraid to say anything more, afraid he might further aggravate the Italian nation. 

-

The meeting wasn't anything new, nations trying to desperately talk over one another and bicker between themselves.

Canada would occasionally turn away from his brother to glance over at Romano who looked just as bored as he was. But when the other would notice his staring, he would blush and turn back.

He found himself gradually shuffling closer and even brushing shoulders with Italian, feeling a shiver run his spine each time the fabric of their uniforms touched.

When everyone stood to leave, Canada stayed back, knowing all too well that he would be shoved out of the way and tossed to the side like he wasn't even there.

Romano noticed this as he stood up and turned to leave the meeting room, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Aren't you leaving too?" He asked with a curious expression.

"Oh.. W-Well I prefer to leave last... I-I don't w-want to be trampled today." Matthew replied softly, laughing quietly to himself.

He emitted a soft sigh. "Look.. Canada, right?" He was sure he knew who he was, hardly stupid enough to mistake the soft spoken Canadian for his loud and obnoxious brother. 

Matthew couldn't help but perk up at that, smiling at the other with a light blush dusted over his cheeks. He knew who he was! "That's me. I-I didn't think you would know w-who I was, Italy."

"Italy?" Romano seemed confused by that. He couldn't have really mistaken him for his younger brother, right?

"You are apart of Italy, right? T-The southern part but still..." He suddenly seemed slightly frightened, unsure of whether or not he had made some sort of mistake. "S-Sorry... I forgot that you probably prefer Romano, right?" 

The words struck Romano more than he had expected. Mostly at the other calling him Italy but knowing he wasn't his brother. He acknowledged that he was still apart of Italy. It almost made him want to smile. Almost.

"Yeah, whatever." He tried to seem nonchalant about it, crossing his arms over his chest with a soft huff.

A temporary silence fell over the two nations but it wasn't awkward at all, mostly just both of them lost in thought over what to say next.

"Well.." Romano started after a while. "Seeing as those bastards have basically forgotten us, you wanna head back to my place with me? We can be forgotten together." He laughed bitterly at his last sentence.

Matthew tried to act like he wasn't over the moon at that current moment because of his offer. The thought that somebody had remembered him and wanted him around! It made him positively giddy with joy. 

"S-Sure!" He finally managed to stutter out, smiling brightly at him.

Romano eventually returned the smile and started to leave the meeting room, motioning for the Canadian to follow him out and through the now completely deserted corridor.

-

Romano's home was much more well kept then he had first expected, clean and nicely decorated with a welcoming vibe that the Canadian enjoyed as he stepped into his home.

"Y-Your house is really nice..." He couldn't help but mumble shyly as they sat down on his couch, shifting in his seat.

"Oh.." The Italian rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks. I was thinking of making dinner for us. Do you like pasta at all?" 

-

Dinner had gone a lot better than Matthew had expected, the two nations sharing the responsibility of preparing pasta over wine.

Needless to say, the Canadian wasn't the best with handling his liquor.

But Romano enjoyed watching the introverted nation suddenly change and become confident within himself, slightly slurring on certain words but his stutter and nervous ticks were long gone by now.

Though, the amused smile was soon wiped from his face as soon as Canada's hand landed on his leg.

"Tu es belle" The words flew out of Matthew's mouth before he could even think about them. This startled Romano at the foreign words leaving his tongue, showing his obvious resemblance to the French nation. 

He was struck, unable to move as the others hand slid further up his thigh, his delicate fingers gliding along the fabric. 

Matthew's face was barely inches away from the Italians ear. "Tu es si sexy dans votre uniforme" He whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss to his jawline.

Romano hadn't fully understood what he was saying but was able to get a few words that made a blush form across his cheeks, but still not attempting to push the other away.

Suddenly, his face was grabbed rather roughly to face the drunken Canadian. "Regardez-moi" He demanded in a rough tone.

He had to admit, it was rather hot to see Matthew so unlike himself. So loud, carefree and dominant. It was unusually arousing to the Italian. Especially the French words that left his mouth so easily. 

Slowly, the distance between their faces became smaller and smaller until their lips were almost brushing. "Embrasse moi." Matthew whispered as he closed the gap and pressed their lips together firmly.

Romano didn't hesitate to return the kiss with slight force, knowing too well that he was also tipsy but still very conscious of what he was currently doing.

The two stayed like that for a while, feverishly kissing and desperation in their hands as they grabbed for each other to hold on.

Eventually, they pulled back to stare at each other, both nations panting heavily. "J'ai tellement envie de toi." The Canadian whispered between deep breaths, cupping his face in both hands.

"Fuck." Romano could barely speak like he was intoxicated by Matthew's voice alone and the alcohol played no part. 

Matthew didn't speak, simply admiring the Italian with careful eyes and cautious hands that slowly dipped down to unbutton his shirt. He tentatively leaned in to press light kisses to his neck as each button came undone, revealing his toned torso slowly.

He practically ripped the article off of him and didn't hesitate to throw it across the living room before trailing his kisses down further to his collarbone. He tested the waters by lightly nipping at his skin, gaining just the reaction he wanted. 

Groans and soft whimpers fell form the Italians lips as he grew weak from the nations actions, desperately and silently begging for more. Much more.

"Désireux?" Matthew whispered against his skin with a quiet laugh, pulling his mouth away to the others slight disappointed as they both sat back up. 

Passionate kisses were exchanged as more articles of clothing were removed and tossed to unknown places in the room, leaving the two completely revealed to each other.

Suddenly, a hand found itself grasping Romano's hair, guiding the Italian nation to the floor. "S'agenouiller." The Canadian demanded softly, forcing the other to be on his knees in front of him.

"Sucer." Came another slightly slurred whisper that the Italian understood, seeing Matthew's fully erect member in view that practically made his mouth water. He didn't need any further instruction as he began to hesitantly lick the tip, maintaining full contact with the intoxicated nation.

Slowly, he fully took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around to test the reactions the Canadian gave him. Mostly foreign curses left the others mouth under his breath, his head thrown back and a hand placed on Romano's head.

His wandering hand soon found its way to the Italians curl, fumbling it in his hands before gently tugging at it. This caused Romano to moan around the Canadians cock as he pulled harder, watching the aroused Italian squirm with each tug to his hair curl. 

With each perfect swirl of his tongue and the more thrust into his mouth, the tugging at his curl got rougher. Matthew was desperately grabbing at his hair as he knew he wouldn't hold out much longer.

It didn't long for him to come undone, holding the Italian in place who gladly accepted and helped the Canadian through his orgasm, staring straight up at him and the beautiful sight of his head thrown back in unspoken pleasure. 

"Venez ici." He panted after a moment of heated silence, crooking a finger at him to stand from his place on the floor and back up to the couch.

Matthew pulled him into a feverish kiss, melding their lips and tongues together in a perfect fit of lust and adoration. 

His hands slowly began to wander down the Italians well toned body, managing to find his erection quickly and grasp it in his hand, earning a sharp gasp into their kiss as he started to pump at a slow pace. 

Suddenly, the hand was gone and their lips were separated again as Matthew put three fingers in front of the others mouth. "Sucer." He whispered again, intently staring at the nation as his eager lips sealed around the digits and began to suck.

It was an oddly arousing sight, Romano's tongue swirling and dipping just like he had before to his cock. He soon removed them, dragging them down towards the Italians entrance.

His first finger slowly slid in as he pressed loving kisses and light nips to his shoulder. The Canadian listened for each gasp, each moan and sharp intake of breath as a second finger was thrusted in, and eventually a third. He twisted and picked up the pace of his hand, finding each spot that made Romano squirm and aiming right for it. 

"Just- ah! Fuck me already." The Italian managed to groan out the right words, his head tilted back for Matthew to have full access to kiss and bite at the sensitive flesh. 

The words seemed to please him as a smirk crossed the nations lips. "Comme vous voulez, mon amour." Came his reply, retracting his fingers slowly and pressing a swift peck to his cheek.

Romano relaxed against one of the couch cushions, wrapping his arms around Matthew's neck as he braced himself against the aroused Italians entrance before pushing himself in, eliciting a loud groan from him in response.

Once he was comfortable, Matthew started to thrust, slowly at first but building momentum as he whispered seductive foreign words into Romano's ear that he didn't quite understand other than the fact that they were anything but innocent like his exterior made him appear. 

"Vous l'aimez quand je te merde, hm?" He teased, knowing all too well that the Italian nation couldn't understand what he was murmuring into his ear with each thrust that made him groan lowly. "Vous êtes tellement putain de belle."

They both knew they weren't going to last much longer, Matthew desperately trying to keep a steady rhythm but greedily thrusting at an uneven yet fast pace that was keeping both of them on edge.

Romano was the first to cum with a loud shout, digging his short nails into Matthew's back and biting down into his pale shoulder to conceal his loud groan that came with his overwhelming orgasm. Matthew followed suit, groaning out slurred French words that barely made sense anymore as he fully came undone.

They were both breathing heavily, their pants being the only sounds that filled the empty house. But they didn't need to speak as they stared into each other's eyes, finding themselves speechless about what had just happened between the two nations.

"Allons au lit, l'amour" Matthew whispered softly, retracting himself and standing up, pulling Romano into his arms to carry him to his bedroom and place him gently on the bed, pulling the covers over the both of them.

A silence fell over the two as Romano assumed the other nation had already fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around him. "Ti amo..." His voice was barely above a whisper, filled with fear as the words flew past his lips before he had the chance to stop himself.

Nothing was said for awhile, Romano still assuming that the Canadian had fallen asleep and hadn't heard him. But quietly, a whisper replied back to him that made the Italian go bright red. "Je t'aime aussi." 

He only hoped that was the truth.


End file.
